Regalo de cumpleaños
by livinginstead
Summary: Era un día muy especial para Levy, lo sabía. Pero no podía controlar sus celos y lo impulsivo que era a veces con sus reacciones, más cuando los demás lo estaban provocando. ¿Podrían esta vez ganar sus sentimientos y no su enojo?


Gajeel tenía un humor de los mil demonios, sentía que su día iba de mal en peor. Justamente ese día era especial, pero se estaba comenzando a volver insoportable al punto en que quería olvidar la razón de por qué era importante.

Caminaba rápido por magnolia sin ningún destino en especial, dando pisoteadas fuertes para alejarse rápido de todos sus compañeros de gremio, especialmente de algunos. Seguido un poco más atrás por Lily, quién trataba de calmar a base de palabras su humor y tranquilizarlo, para más tarde darse cuenta que eso sería imposible. Se calló y lo siguió para ver a donde pensaba llegar si seguía con su caminata, en algún momento se debía cansar, ¿Verdad?

Transcurridos unos minutos aburridos de caminar, se sentó en una banca que estaba en el parque de Magnolia, acomodándose y soltando un gran suspiro. Debido a su ceño fruncido y lo aterrador que se veía cuando estaba enojado, todas las personas que estaban en el parque evitaban pasar por el lado en que estaba el Dragon Slayer y comenzaban a pensar lo peor… Si pasaban al lado de él, podía golpearlos y matarlos, si es que no hacía las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Si no estuviera con ese humor, seguramente se habría reído por la reacción de la gente.

— ¿Piensas estar enojado todo el día? —Preguntó Lily, sentándose al lado de Gajeel.

—Cállate.

Luego de haberlo callado, pensó en su pregunta y en lo sucedido hace algunos minutos atrás.

**Flashback**.

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños Levy-chan! —decían al unisono Jet y Droy uno a cada lado de la pequeña chica, con un regalo en sus manos y esperando emocionados a que ella los recibiera y vieran su reacción._

_Además de Jet y droy, los otros miembros del gremio también estaban celebrando su cumpleaños número dieciocho, dándole regalos y felicitándola._

_Excepto por cierto Dragon Slayer alejado de todos, sentado al fondo del gremio, Gajeel._

_—¿No vas a felicitarla? —dijo Lily hacia Gajeel, recibiendo sólo una mirada de odio que sabía perfectamente que era un "No" — Está bien, quédate acá —Se fue hacia donde estaba Levy y la felicitó por su cumpleaños, recibiendo un gran abrazo por parte de la maga._

_Gajeel estaba a punto de estallar por la furia que contenía, sentía que todos estaban encima de Levy y eso le enfurecía._

_Sí, lo tenía que admitir, eso le daba celos. No quería que nadie más se acercara a la "enana" a excepción de él. Sentía la gran necesidad de ir donde estaba la pequeña maga y alejar a todos los que estaban cerca de ella, para que sólo él fuera el que la felicitara._

_Desde lejos observaba cada detalle de ella, hasta el más pequeño y que nadie podía notar… Su cabello, el mismo peinado que traía siempre pero un poco más arreglado; Su rostro, esa gran sonrisa que le encantaba y que era debido a toda la atención que recibía, su cuerpo que era completamente perfecto para él y el hermoso nuevo vestido que llevaba puesto especialmente para su cumpleaños, que por cierto hacía resaltar su figura. Estaba embobado en la vista que estaba teniendo, pero algo hizo que todo cambiara de un segundo a otro._

_— ¡Levy, te ves muy bien! —dijo Natsu, sonriéndole a la maga._

_— ¡Sí Levy-chan, estás muy bonita!_

_— Jet, te equivocas, ¡Se ve hermosa! —Dijo Droy, mirando a la chica con ojos de enamorado. Levy sólo reía y se sonrojaba debido a tantos halagos por parte de los chicos, ya que nunca recibía tantos._

_Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso._

_Gajeel dio un puñetazo en la mesa haciendo un estruendoso ruido, se paró de su asiento y se fue rápidamente del gremio, llamando atención de todos sus compañeros que quedaron sorprendidos por su reacción, sobre todo Levy que estaba preocupada por él y la razón de porque estaba así. Lily sólo siguió a Gajeel para ver lo que le sucedía esta vez, aunque ya tenía una idea de por qué se había ido._

**Fin Flashback.**

—Levy no tiene la culpa,no tuviste que haberte enfadado con ella por culpa de tus celos —Lily se puso en frente de Gajeel, obligándolo a que lo mirara. Acertó en lo último que había dicho, ya que Gajeel se había quedado callado. Soltó una risa burlona. — ¿Por qué no le vas a comprar un regalo y la felicitas?

— ¿Estás loco? Además no sé qué mierda le gusta.

Tenía razón. El Dragon Slayer no era muy detallista en este tipo de cosas, además de no fijarse nunca en lo que le gustaba a Levy –sin contar lo más evidente, los libros– no se le pasaría por la mente que obsequiarle, eso no iba con él.

Lily comenzó a pensar que podía darle.

Algo relacionado con comida no servía, ya que Gajeel no sabía cocinar. Y claramente si trataba de hacerlo, quemaría la cocina y dejaría todo un desastre… O cabía la posibilidad que le diera un pedazo de metal, que se comería a mitad de camino antes de dárselo a la maga. Y por supuesto, no confiaba en los gustos de Gajeel si le decía que comprara algo que le pareciera bonito. ¿Qué podía hacer?

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Lily sonrió de lado, mientras miraba a un Gajeel totalmente confundido.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

—No sé porque estoy haciendo esto, todo esto es culpa tuya. —dijo un Gajeel completamente enojado

.

Lily llevó volando a Gajeel hasta el centro de Magnolia, por lo que ahora se encontraban en frente de una Joyería. Caminaron hasta ella y comenzaron a ver las vitrinas, pensando que le gustaría a la pequeña maga.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? —dijo un hombre, al parecer el dueño de la tienda. Gajeel lo ignoró ya que estaba bastante ocupado en su búsqueda.

—Este. —dijo el pelinegro, apuntando a la vitrina y mirando a Lily, esperando su aprobación.

—No tienes mal gusto.

—Gi hi.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

— ¿Qué pasa Levy? —Lucy había visto triste a Levy las últimas dos horas, no sabía por qué razón y eso le preocupaba. Era su cumpleaños después de todo, debería estar feliz.

—Ah, eras tú Lucy —sonrió a penas hacia la maga estelar, cosa que le preocupó más acerca de ella. Siempre estaba sonriendo, ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora?

—Algo te pasa, y me lo tienes que decir ahora. —se sentó al lado de Levy esperando a que le dijera alguna palabra.

Lo que no esperaba es que a penas Levy iba a abrir su boca para decir algo, sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor suyo que la cargaban en el aire, levantándola hasta llegar al hombro de quién la levantaba, viendo solamente el suelo y su espalda. — ¡OYE, NO TE LA LLEVES! —Gritó Lucy hasta más no poder, pero el chico la ignoró, llevándose a Levy hasta el parque.

Pronto Levy se dio cuenta de quién era a los segundos después, era Gajeel. Un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba cargando y llevando hacia un lugar, pero no románticamente, la llevaba cómo si fuera un saco de papas.

— ¡Gajeel, suéltame! — pataleó la espalda del pelinegro hasta que se cansó, pero éste no le hizo caso. Se acomodó y se aferró a su cuello, causando impresión en él. — ¿Por qué te fuiste así del gremio? —soltó un suspiro y lo abrazó cómo pudo, ya que no era una posición muy cómoda. Gajeel se detuvo debido al inesperado abrazo, bajó a Levy de donde estaba y ahora se encontraba en frente de él. — ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —lo último le salió en un hilo de voz, pero el chico lo escuchó perfectamente. Levy sintió un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, no quería hacerlo enfrente de él, pero una lágrima se escapó sin querer. La idea de que Gajeel se enojara con ella le aterraba, sentía un gran afecto por él y no quería que su "amistad" se deshiciera por culpa de ella.

—Yo… —se acercó a Levy y la abrazó por la cintura, empujándola hacia él y haciendo que se juntaran mucho más sus cuerpos. —Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo…

¿Esto de verdad era real? ¿No estaba soñando como siempre lo hacía?

Correspondió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Gajeel, oliendo todo su aroma y sintiendo gran parte de su marcado cuerpo. No, no era un sueño. Estaba vez era real.

—Gajeel… —se aferró más a él queriendo no soltarlo, de verdad había querido vivir ese momento hace mucho tiempo, y ahora quería que durara para siempre, pero sabía que eso no podía pasar. Soltó un puchero cuando Gajeel se separó de ella, que por cierto ahora la estaba mirando.

—Cierra los ojos, enana. —sonrió de lado. Diablos, esa sonrisa le encantaba, no podía ser tan irresistible en sólo una fracción de segundos. Accedió a cerrar los ojos mientras sonreía levemente pensando que haría esta vez. —No los abras hasta que yo te diga.

Sentía sus manos cálidas en su cuello, cosa que la hizo estremecer. No sabía que estaba haciendo y sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrir los ojos, pero recordó sus últimas palabras y no lo hizo.

Algo extraño tocó su pecho y se quedó ahí, lo peor es que estaba horriblemente helado y le molestaba, pero se acostumbró al objeto un tiempo después. Las ganas de ver se hicieron aún más intensas, haciendo que llevara una de sus manos a su pecho para ver que era, pero Gajeel la detuvo.

Suspiró, aún el pelinegro no le decía nada.

Creía que eso iba a ser todo, pero luego sintió cómo una de sus manos recorría todo su rostro, acariciándolo y deteniéndose en ciertas partes que al parecer le gustaban al pelinegro, cómo sus labios, que ahora mismo los estaba tocando. Ahora debería estar cómo un tomate de la vergüenza, ningún hombre la había tratado así y ahora Gajeel lo estaba haciendo.

—No los abras… — Gajeel se acercó a los labios de Levy y los besó, se asustó ya que la chica no respondía su beso. "Estúpido, eso es lo que soy. Quizás Levy no siente lo mismo." Pensó. Pero se tranquilizó al sentir moverse los labios de la chica, así formando un perfecto beso que era lento y tierno a la vez.

Gajeel se separó de Levy, indicándole que si podía abrir los ojos. A penas lo hizo miró que había en su pecho, era una cadena de plata con un dije de un corazón, lo tomó y observó detenidamente, con una sonrisa en la cara que no le quitaba nadie; Primero lo vio por la parte de adelante y luego por la parte de atrás, vio que se podía abrir así que no dudó en hacerlo. Vio lo que había dentro del corazón y se sorprendió, leyendo algo que había escrito ahí.

Gajeel se dio cuenta que lo había leído, se sonrojó y miró hacia un lado evitando que lo viera así. Nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos, eso era lo más grande que podía hacer hacia la chica que era especial para él, la chica que robó su corazón y le perdonó a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo en un principio, la chica que protegería el resto de su vida y que sería capaz de hasta dar su propia vida por ella. — ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando…?—dijo para sí mismo, riendo por su reacción ya que él no era así.

Levy saltó hacia Gajeel y le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando casi sin aire al pelinegro. Dejó besos en su mejilla y labios lo más que pudo, demostrando su felicidad, haciendo que Gajeel riera por su reacción. ¿Tan importante era para ella todo esto?

Mientras estaba con él, por fin podía decir que de verdad estaba feliz. Ahora podría estar junto a Gajeel, después de tanto tiempo de esperar y esperar, valió la pena y mucho. Este era el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida, estaba con el amor de su vida declarándole lo que sentía, no podía pedir más que eso.

**"Eres la luz que alumbra mis días y la persona **

**que está siempre en mi mente. **

**Gracias por estar a mi lado y ser la única **

**que ha confiado en mí en todo momento.**

**Te amo, Levy."**


End file.
